London
The pea soup fog of Redemption's London is largely a thing of the past: the Industrial Revolution, to be exact. What we think of as fog when we see the Basil Rathbone Sherlock Holmes films, Jack the Ripper tales, or other representations, was actually a sort of smog, a noxious amalgamation of River Thames fog and pervasive coal smoke. Burning cleaner coal, and less of it, cleared that right up, but London and other major cities had been using coal for so long (and cars with leaded petrol and such for a while as well), that they literally had to clean the buildings as well, using pressure washers to spray the black soot, ingrained after decades, off of the walls. London and most of Vienna are not available as Multiplayer maps with the standard release of the game. However, London Hub should be easy to come by, and some of the Vienna maps too. Tomes/Disciplines * A Lure of Flames tome is on the number 2 floor of the Society of Leopold in a room in the third parallel hallway * Obfuscate in the Setite Temple, also level 2, behind a triangle switch on the right * A Potence is on the ground floor of the Tower of London in a dead end Christof and Lily attain Domination after the first encounter with Lucretia in the Setite Temple; Christof receives Serpentis after the second, and this is unaffected by any choices. Pink receives Fortitude at the Apex of the Tower of London. Humanity There is 20 Humanity to be gained in London, and 40 lost; 10 of each is mutually exclusive. After meeting Lucretia, there are no more Humanity gains. If the player wants the "Good" Ending and has less than 30 Humanity when they start London or less than 50 when they leave, they need a restart or earlier save. The previous gain was refusing to kill Luther Black, and the previous loss was avoided by insisting on going to Vysehrad Castle. * Click on the blood vats to destroy them and halt Father Leo Alatius' assault. Killing him loses 10 Humanity. * Setite Brothel: When Lily first sets eyes on Christof, "Perhaps you will be a valuable ally" despite its mercenary air, gains 10 points. **''"I trust no one in this foul place!" Loses 10. * Pink wants to kill Lucretia when they first encounter her. ''"Nay, tell us of thy shipping routes and free Lily of the bonds of blood. Then we shall part in peace." Gains 10. *Consume Lucretia's power from her heart and lose 20 humanity. It's also bugged = West London = Exit to East London Society of Leopold Only one of the headquarters of the Society of Leopold, which is in turn only part of the Inquisition. Run with a tight and iron fist by the corrupt as well as zealous Father Leo Alatius. The Modern Times begins in the deepest part of the Society headquarters as Christof must escape Curio Shop When Pink accompanies Christof to his apothecary shop, the human Mage Sumner Montague gives his visitors a somewhat chilly welcome. His tone irritates Pink, who picks a fight with Sumner, who refuses to back down, and Christof is forced to intervene. His name is an inversion of Montague Summers, a real life writer on the occult who banked credibility from a scholarly perspective of skepticism but made large cash withdrawals from the titillation his works evoked. Sumner's model is used again in the Leaves of Three Multiplayer scenario, as Johnston the Tremere Regent Secundus Banners that could easily be Clan Heraldry hang in Sumner Montague's Curio Shop. There are the distinctive vulture wings of Egyptian Setite art and skull symbols that could approximate Cappadocian or Giovanni or possibly Lasombra clan symbols Club Tenebrae Pink and a human bartender voiced by Wilhem Streicher's voice actor Michael Benyaer. The Club Music is by Youth Engine. Pink offers his assessment of the modern times. West London Underground Exit to East London = East London = In the storyline, the weapon seller, the original model for Dominic's Malkavian army in Leaves of Three, pops out of a white van near the Bridge Haven. It is possible for him to sell many things, so if money is tight you may need to be patient. It is also possible he does not sell everything, and a fair bit of anecdotal evidence points to this being true. Even Patience cannot defeat Futility. East London Underground Exit to West London Exiting the Underground, Pink continues his tutelage of Christof. :"I should bring you up to date on the modern world, Christof. Let's see. Against all odds, peddlers and moneychangers defeated the priests and the nobles, so now merchants rule the world." Bridge Haven Rest bed, Inventory chest. Weapon seller outside in white van. Setite Brothel Exit to East London and the Setite Temple :Pink: ''"Brace that tender heart a' yours, Chris. These damn Setite snakes ghoul the working girls and boys, and sell 'em to mortals and Kindred alike. Kindred pay to feed on the poor harlots, and the Setites feed on the mortal customers. The juice-bags leave tired, but they never suspect a thing. Cozy as you please. The mistress of the place is a Setite called Lucretia. She sells some of their ghoul slaves to the Sabbat in America, and runs drugs and weapons through those cargo ships a' yours. Maybe she's picking up some extra cash moving mud for the fiends." Setite Temple Lucretia Tower of London The Tower of London, for much of its history, was essentially a prison for political prisoners, and numerous inconvenient people were tortured and/or met their end here. * Ghoul Spider * Ghoul Spider Baby * Wraith * Vipers to guard Lucretia's Heart * Werewolf outside after gaining the Heart. Skip by using Walk the Abyss, or evade and Revive as necessary. The Monocle of Clarity, found at the end of the To Curse the Darkness multiplayer map. The London Tower theme is unique to this location. The Potence Tome is found on the first floor, at a dead end. Fortitude skill is given to Pink at the top of the tower. St. Magdalena Cargo Ship Nosferatu Sabbat are attacking Interpol agents as the coterie board, and a dying Interpol agent gives them a message for George Thorne in New York City. :"Tell Agent Thorne..the big boss is Allesandro Giovanni. He's got to set up an FBI raid on Allesandro's warehouse, and they'll find everything. The guns, the heroin, the Prague contraband. Everything. Please!" Gallery Society Exterior.png|Society of Leopold Club Dancer.png|Dancer at Club Tenebrae Curio Clan Banners.png|Banners that could easily be Clan Heraldry in Sumner Montague's Curio Shop Bridge Haven.png|The London Bridge Haven has everything you need but atmosphere Bartender.png|Bartender at Club Tenebrae Fresh Blood.png|Prostitute from the Setite Brothel, a player character option in vanilla Multiplayer Set Statue AR.png|Setite Temple Set Temple1.png| Werewolf.png|Werewolf London Docks.png|The St. Magdalena Cargo Ship is moored at the Docks Serena AR.png|Modern Serena, Age of Redemption Mod Anezka Ship Dream.png|Christof dreams of Anezka as the St. Magdalena sails for New York City Category:Modern Times Category:Locations Category:City Category:London